dalekwindmillfandomcom-20200216-history
Tekkit
Tekkit is a minecraft series starring Dylan and co starring Cecil Thax. The mission was at first to build two rockets and get to the moon safely. After the success of this mission, Dylan and Cecil both felt against ending the series, and it continued with various missions. They operate from their main base; the RadioWindmill tower. Dylan Dylan has the leading role of the series. He built both the house and the RadioWindmill tower almost completely alone. He is also the editor and the series is on his channel, the main Dalekwindmill. Dylan has been the least amusing of the two in the series as he is determined to get things done instead of blowing up old bases. More recently, however, Dylan has begun to join in with Cecils' humor, most noticeably with the Terminal Glasses. He has also become more adventurous after the ending of the galacticraft mission. Cecil Cecil is the co star of the series. Since the beginning he has been mischievous, from burning down a forest to becoming enemies with Dylan for a few minutes. It is Cecil's fault that the original base was blown up as it was a practical joke that backfired when either two suspects, Moomooshca or the Horse, stood on the tripwire. Cecil has received several amusing text messages from Paul thax throughout the series. Cecil had a lack of things to do during the galacticraft part of the series, causing Dylan to write a task list for him on a dry erase board. However, after the whole moon segment was completed, Cecil lightened up, and the duo have been on numerous adventures in mystcraft, dimensional doors and, more recently, the journey for Mystcraft pages. Once, behind the scenes, Cecil completely changed the look of the RadioWindmill tower, causing Dylan to get angry. However, it was this that made the colorful glass at the back of the tower a reality. The House The house was where the series started off, with a few basic pieces. It was based on the Local Shop from the BBC show, 'The league of gentlemen'. The lower floor of the house was where everything exiting happened. It contained the notice wall which contained the line, "1. struggle" it also had all the chests. The garden was a small plot of land with a Light blue wool fence. This was the home of Moomooshca the cow and the horse. The second level only contained two beds, not much ever happened there. In episode 21 the building was blown up by the horse, which had triggered Cecil's TNT trap he had set up for Dylan. In episode 52, the world was rolled back due to some corruption, returning the house to its farm house stage, and also bringing the horse back to life. Though this did erase the nature park, Dylan regrew it. The whole time all of this happened, from episode 1, a stuffed walrus known as Trottimus sat there watching. The RadioWindmill tower The RadioWindmill tower is the main home of Cecil and dylan. The construction began in episode 5. since then the tower has risen to five stories high and formerly a science lab below. Click here to read the page on the RadioWindmill tower. Other parts of the complex other parts of their massive world include The nature park the old quarry site the POO statue the chocolate pool the blown up village (formerly) the water fountain (formerly) the golden 'You're watching dalekwindmill!' sign Dylan plans to make a new farm house for Moomooshca and some new animals. Moomooshca Moomooshca is a cow in the series. Dylan knows her as the series pet. she was one of the two suspects to have triggered the explosion. in episode one she had, for unknown reasons, four and a half hearts out of five. By episode 21 her hearts had gone to 3, so she was clearly near the explosion when it went off. after the explosion Dylan moved moomooshca to a post in the middle of the forest, but couldn't find it for some time. After eventually finding it, he built a small shed like structure around her, to protect her from the elements, but mainly Cecil. The roll back restored her to her former four and a half hearts glory, but Dylan, sencing Cecil as a threat, placed both moomooshca, the Horse and the pink sheep into golden lassos. They have not been released since, though dylan does plan to build a farmhouse near the farm. The Horse (HorseyBob) HorsyBob, mainly known as The Horse, is another animal that plays a minor role in the series. The name horseybob was given to it by Cecil. It is thought to be this horse that triggered the trap. But, along with everything else, The horse was ressurected during the roll back, and has been kept in a golden lasso ever since. The Pink Sheep in episode 34, while exploring the blown up village, the pink sheep was discovered. It was always on half a heart. Though nothing happened with the sheep for some time, it was eventually placed in a Golden lasso and placed with the others. Quotes Throughout this series words have been said more than once and turned into quotes that are mentioned every episode. You're watching dalekwindmill! (Used to be written in gold above the volcano) You could say *Puts on terminal glasses* *Says awful pun*, Poo (Not exactly a quote, more of a statue) You're a *what one of them last said* (example: .....a big tree. You're a big tree!) sounds like a plan! Struggle